


Earworm

by bitari, fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grain Implants, News Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: Сторонние технологии плохо сочетаются с имплантатами компании Grain.





	Earworm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Earworm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304260) by [BarPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple). 



Добро пожаловать в Media Stream. "Ваши новости на ходу". Вы выбрали истории, связанные с крахом Earworm. Контент начнет воспроизводиться после сообщений от наших спонсоров.

_Вы решили пропустить рекламу. С вашего счета списано двадцать кредитов._

_Вы находитесь в движущемся транспортном средстве. Пожалуйста, подтвердите, что ваш автопилот включен либо что вы являетесь пассажиром._

_Вы подтвердили, что не управляете автомобилем. Напоминаем, что ложное подтверждение аннулирует вашу страховку. Хотите продолжить?_

_Выбранный контент начнет воспроизводиться через три, два, один..._

«Добро пожаловать в подборку Media Stream о крахе Earworm.

За минувшие шесть месяцев мир так и не оправился от краха Earworm - злополучного поставщика музыки, совместимого с имплантатами Grain.

Потоковый музыкальный сервис Earworm, обещавший в рекламе «подобрать саундтрек к вашей жизни», был совместимым с Grain сторонним сервисом, внедрявшим музыкальные треки в воспоминания пользователей.

В прошлом году Earworm завоевал популярность благодаря низкой абонентской плате и обширному каталогу музыки. Их сравнивали со старыми музыкальными потоковыми сервисами, вроде Spotify, но они стали первыми, кто предложил воспроизведение музыки на ходу с помощью имплантата Grain, и единственными, кто связывал музыку с воспоминаниями пользователей.

С самого начала исполнители, в частности классическая рок-группа Metallica, подали иск против материнской компании Earworm, Talbot Innovations, за нарушение цифровых авторских прав. В пресс-релизе Earworm назвали это «незначительной оплошностью, о которой мы глубоко сожалеем», и продолжили свое дело, заверив пользователей, что «будут предприняты меры для того, чтобы обслуживание не прерывалось на время разбирательств».

Несколько месяцев спустя спор с Metallica был улажен, казалось, что у Earworm все под контролем, а их пользовательская база разрослась до такой степени, что было трудно найти кого-то, не пользующегося сервисом.

Однако за кулисами у Earworm возникли серьезные проблемы: несмотря на опубликованные отчеты о рекордной прибыли, судебные баталии за авторские права истощили финансы компании. Бывший сотрудник, оставшийся анонимным благодаря программе защиты осведомителей, признался, что уже в августе компания работала «на последнем издыхании и надеждах» .

17 ноября в семь утра Earworm объявили о своей платежной несостоятельности. Новость не прошла незамеченной, набрав чуть менее миллиона просмотров по всему миру. К девяти утра по восточному времени серверы Earworm отключились, и начался хаос. Более 280 миллионов пользователей обнаружили, что все аудиозаписи в их памяти заблокированы. Из-за ошибки кодирования заблокированные воспоминания отображались как удаленные, инициируя объявление тревоги в аэропортах и транспортных узлах. Внезапные массовые объявления тревоги вызвали блокировку транспорта и глобальную панику, когда агентства новостей по всей планете поспешили опубликовать свои спекуляции об атаке террористов.

Ситуация усугубилась утечкой записи обращения к парламенту британского премьер-министра, пострадавшего от явления, позднее получившего название Earworm-амнезия.

Фондовый рынок пережил самый большой крах со времен Черной среды, а службы экстренной помощи по всему миру были до предела загружены обращениями перепуганных пользователей Earworm.

Grain Multimedia неустанно работает над исправлением проблемы, но судебные иски, которые продолжает получать Talbot Innovations, означают, что на сегодняшний день только 25% бывших клиентов Earworm вернули себе воспоминания.

Вас могут заинтересовать следующие статьи:

"Мы не помним трагическую историю нашего малыша. Earworm-амнезия"  
"Ратифицированы новые законы о запрете сторонних технологий"  
"Он подделал Earworm-амнезию, чтобы развестись со мной: шокирующая история старлетки"  
"Я снова девственница благодаря Earworm-амнезии"  
"Из-за Earworm-амнезии хирург заменил не то бедро"  
"Grain запускает собственный сервис потоковой передачи музыки"


End file.
